customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
Ninja Warrior 9
This is tournament 9 and Minoru Matsumoto got best performance last tournament after he got timed out 35m up the 55m tower. but since he was the only one to reach that stage. he got the honour So our 9th tournament means that we are 7 editions away from tying second with En-Sasuke with the second most editions for a custom sasukeeditions P.S. It is also 3 above X-SASUKE, and 5 above Random SASUKE Stage 1 Obstacles 130 seconds 1 rope glider 2 log grip 3 pole maze 4 jumping spider 5 bungee bridge 6 great wall 7 flying chute [ with rope ] 8 final climb Competitors 1 Takuyu Ueda 3. pole maze. came off the pole and onto the mat but slipped and then could not hold on and plunged into the murky waters of Mount Midoriyama 2 Shingo Yamamoto 1. rope glider 3 Katsumi Yamada 5. bungee bridge 4 Masami Yusa CLEAR 28.6 seconds left. took 27 seconds to clear the bungee bridge but still managed to clear 5 Akira Omori 1. rope glider 6 Kinnikun Nakayama 1. rope glider 7 Toshihiro Takeda 1. rope glider 8 Putra Waluya 4. jumping spider 9 Levi Meeuwenberg 4. jumping spider 10 Miho Yamada 2. log grip 11 Dion Trigg CLEAR 65.6 seconds left 12 Veddriq Leonardo 1. rope glider 13 Kota Honma 1. rope glider 14 Tomoyuki 1. rope glider 15 Saki Sasuki CLEAR 86.0 seconds left. fastest stage 1 clear ever until Yan Yang who competes just after her 16 Yan Yang CLEAR 87.8 seconds left. fastest stage 1 clear ever until jun sato who competes later in the competition 17 Ian Sulaeman 1. rope glider 18 Hideki Naruo 7. flying chute. missed the rope 19 James Roland Green 5. bungee bridge 20 Christopher Fields 7. flying chute. missed the rope 21 Ken Hasegawa 2. log grip 22 Lee En-Chih 7. flying chute. long legs skimmed the water while on the rope 23 Dian Dika 7. flying chute. missed the rope 24 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 62.8 seconds left 25 Minoru Kuramochi 7. flying chute. got hold of the rope but let go after he was so exhausted on the six obstacles before the flying chute 26 Kazuhiko Akiyama 4. jumping spider 27 Max Levi Siletty CLEAR 86.5 seconds left 28 Kouji Hashimoto 5. bungee bridge 29 Drew Dreschel 5. bungee bridge 30 Eiichi Miura 1. rope glider 31 Travis Allen Schroeder 2. log grip 32 Makoto Nagano 2. log grip 33 Teruhide Takahashi 1. rope glider 34 Jun Sato CLEAR 88.0 seconds left. fastest Stage 1 time of the tournament. fastest Stage 1 clear ever until Ninja Warrior International Competition 1 and if you only count regular season this record was held until Ninja Warrior 33 35 Minoru Matsumoto 1. rope glider 35 attempts 7 clears Stage 2 Obstacles 50 seconds 1 ultimate tackle [ 4 crushers 15 swinging foam hammers 7 tackle machines ] 2 grip hang 3 conveyor belt 4 shoulder walk Competitors 4 Masami Yusa 4. shoulder walk. timed out. completed the ultimate tackle with just 10 seconds left 11 Dion Trigg CLEAR 0.3 seconds left. completed the ultimate tackle with just 11 seconds left and managedto squeeze through with almost nothing on the clock 15 Saki Sasuki CLEAR 11.1 seconds left 16 Yan Yang CLEAR 1.4 seconds left 24 Yuuji Urushihara 2. grip hang. landed on the mat but then fell off the mat and into the water 27 Max Levi Siletty 1. ultimate tackle. got knocked off and into the water by the 9th foam hammer 34 Jun Sato 1. ultimate tackle. pushed the 4th tackle machine but fell into the water whilde he was pushing it 7 attempts 3 clears Stage 3 Obsacles 165 seconds 1 super vault 2 propeller bars 3 chain swing 4 floating boards 5 pipe slider [ 1 pipe ] Competitors 11 Dion Trigg CLEAR 65.6 seconds left. identical to the time left of his Stage 1 clear 15 Saki Sasuki 2. propeller bars. lost grip 16 Yan Yang CLEAR 63.2 seconds left 3 attempts 2 clears Final stage/Stage 4 Obstacle 150 seconds 1 rope climb 60m 11 Dion Trigg KANZENSEIHA 33.6 seconds left. 1st englishman to achieve kanzenseiha in ninja warrior history 16 Yan Yang KANZENSEIHA 65.0 seconds left. 1st woman to achieve kanzenseiha in ninja warrior history 2 attempts 2 kanzenseihas best performance: Yan Yang. 1st woman to get best performance so 35 attempted the course 33 failed and 2 achieved kanzenseiha Category:Ninja Warrior